1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to light fixtures, and in particular, to light fixtures associated with shelving. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiments hereinafter described in accordance with the best mode of practice, this invention relates to a quick-release light fixture that casts multi-directional light from behind an opaque shelf.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the modern world, humankind has increasingly populated its environment. As the population has grown, the space for each individual has decreased. As each individual's office and home space has become smaller, so has the furniture that is used in those spaces. One particular kind of furnishing which has decreased in size includes display shelves, book shelves, and china cabinets. In the past, book shelves and china cabinets were very large pieces of furniture that were not illuminated by light. As work space, office space, and home living space had a higher premium placed thereon, these china cabinets have become small and more decorative in nature. As they became more decorative in nature, the china cabinets, display shelves, entertainment centers, bookshelves, and other display units began to include lighting so that people could better see the things displayed on the shelves. In particular, china cabinets and display shelves are lit so that people may easily view the china, knick-knacks, and books thereon. Additionally, lights and lighting in display units, china cabinets, display shelves, and the like are used to create atmosphere.
In the past, there have been many ways of putting lighting on shelves. One of the ways was merely to place a lamp on the shelf. This had the disadvantages of being easily knocked off the shelf and of taking a large amount of shelf space. As time went on, lights were developed that were fastened fixedly to the shelves of the display units, china cabinets, entertainment centers, and display shelves. The light in prior display units, china cabinets, entertainment centers, and display shelves was usually uni-directional. Some shelving in some prior display units have light which is bi-directional. This bi-directional lighting was accomplished primarily through the use of transparent surfaces such as glass.
The prior methods of shelf lighting have the disadvantage that light bulbs were exceedingly hard to change as the lights were fixed to the shelf or display unit. Usually the user would have to empty out all the books, knick-knacks, or china being displayed to ensure that he would not knock over and damage them while changing the lightbulb. A further limitation in prior display units includes problems in illuminating opaque shelves. The lighting of opaque shelving was typically uni-directional. Even in units that had bi-directional lighting through transparent surfaces, a way to easily change light bulbs has not previously hereto been provided. In addition to the above limitations, prior illuminated display units had unattractive electric power cords that were frequently in view of the user. Thus, prior to this invention, there has not been disclosed any convenient way to provide bi-directional lighting with light bulbs being easily changed for opaque shelving while hiding from view unattractive electric power cords.